


My Souls Enemy

by GenevieveVictoria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenevieveVictoria/pseuds/GenevieveVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon and a warlock, each chosen to get rid of the other. Their lives intertwined and changed by each other. Memories can be a hard thing to keep control of when your soul mate is your biggest danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Souls Enemy

My life is fucked. My lives have always been fucked, but at least I had someone to share it with. Now it’s too late and I’m trapped in this hellhole, just to wait out my time until something happens. I should have known it was too good to last; should’ve know my job would catch up with me. That shitty job, why did I think it would matter? Just get rid of one human who had the potential to remake Hell and get rid of me? Now I’m stuck here, strung up in some dark dungeon and power completely stripped from the form I had taken.

The door opened slowly, letting light come in that was almost blinding to my body after being in the dark for so long, and a cloaked figure walked in. I felt a growl in my throat, once threatening, now just a flimsy attempt for freedom.

The figure walked right up to me, face hidden by shadows, undeterred by my attempt at thrashing against the chains suspended from the ceiling that were keeping me locked up here. It reached out a pale hand, and I closed my eyes waiting for a strike, but opened them quickly when I felt it stroke down my face tenderly.

“Hello Lovino.” It said, and my breath caught in my throat.

I looked up and my eyes met with beautiful emerald green eyes, the eyes of my friend, my lover, my soulmate.

“A-Arthur?”

**_First souls_ **

****

**~Arthur~**

“Arthur, my dear precious baby. You have been gifted with a powerful talent. You have been chosen by the angels themselves for this quest. As soon as you are able, your training begins.” A woman, with long red hair said. In her arms was a small baby boy with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes. It giggled and played with a lock of his mother’s hair.

The woman put her baby down in a crib and grabbed a bucket, intent on getting water from a nearby river. She left her small cottage quietly, and made her way down the small dirt path to the rushing water, where she leaned down and filled her bucket with as much water as she could carry.

“So, what do you think?” A voice said behind her, causing her to stiffen when she felt the presence get closer as it slinked through the forest.

“The mother of someone touched by angels? Someone like this could get in the way of our plans.” Another voice said. She turned around to see who exactly she was dealing with.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed; two shadows came from behind the trees in the forest and advanced on her. She lost her grip on the bucket when she stumbled back.

“What do you want?” She asked in a panicked voice.

She was given no answer and her screams echoed through the forest, marking her death. And her baby sat protected, under guard of a coven. Until the day it will use its powers given.

Another creature, who had watched the transaction take place, left it’s post to deliver the news.

**~Lovino~**

I can tell where every sinner’s soul is all at one time, I can make people do things no ordinary person would even consider, and I have the power to ruin what little people love. But I don’t; even I have a conscience.

Walking around this place used to give me excitement, I used to enjoy doing this. Watching the damned souls fall from above, and watch as they spiral into their assigned misery. But something just feels different now. Something has changed, and it’s going to affect us all.

I hear footsteps running toward my room. They sound panicked. I turn around and watch as the dark double doors burst open and one of my underlings rushes in. “My lord, there is news!”

I look up at him. He was one of the first souls I ever took pity on, he wasn’t a sinner himself but had died in a sinful way. “What is it Matthew?”

“A scout has found a coven that claims to have raised a witch powerful enough to defeat you.” The blond demon told me, still trying to catch his breath.

I arched an eyebrow at him, wondering if this was some sort of joke.

He continued to stare at me with a serious expression, and I turned around with a sigh. “I guess I’ll have to do something.”

He followed me to my personal library, where I pulled a book from one of the older shelves. I leafed through the pages and stopped at the one I wanted. I began to chant, using my powers to put a spell on myself. As smoke filled the room I looked at Mathew one last time. “You’re in charge until I get back.”

~Lovino~

The Human world is a strange place. Every time I go there’s new things to look at and explore. But I can’t do that, I have a mission to do, I can’t just fuck around with the mortals.

My portal opened up in a small patch of open forest near a village. It was raining. Alarm bells went off in my head telling me I had been detected as soon as I had landed, and that I was already being hunted down. Great. The quickest escape would be to make myself human, no one would be able to tell who I was then.

~Outside POV~

His mind Made up, Lovino cast a spell on himself, one that would only go away once he died. In a puff of smoke, the surroundings of the forest disappeared and a small baby with dark brown hair and amber eyes sat crying within the cold walls of a church.

 

**~15 YEARS LATER~**

~Antonio~

“Mi Romanito, where are you?” A Spanish voice called out.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had been searching the town market for his adopted son. His son Romano had the tendency to wander off and cause trouble, but Antonio thought it endearing that the boy got to explore the small area of the world that they lived in.

When Antonio first adopted his son; he was married. His wife Bella was unable to have children and they immediately jumped at the opportunity to raise a child that had appeared abandoned at the town church. Antonio smiled at the memory.

Raising Romano with his wife had been the happiest years of Antonio’s life, but then tragedy struck and his wife fell ill and died within a matter of months. Leaving Antonio alone with his troublesome son who got into trouble wherever he went.

“Mon ami, I think I saw him going toward the farming stall where all the vegetables are.” A French accented voice called out.

Antonio turned around and smiled a dazzling smile at the speaker. “Gracias Francis! I probably would have run all over town looking for him!”

“Just make sure you get him before he wanders off again!” Francis called back.

Antonio smiled again and waved before he began to walk to the vegetable stalls.

 

~Romano~

Romano had no idea where he came from, and no idea who his real family was. Sometimes he would wander off into the more shady parts of town, feeling as if something was calling to him; more often than not, it was trouble.

“Papa gave me some money to buy things at the market today, I wonder what I should get?” Romano said absently to himself while he walked around the different booths that were selling produce and other things from the local farms.

Many of the townsfolk knew that trouble tended to follow the young boy, but that didn’t mean the markets would be closed to him. Out of the corner of Romano’s eye he saw a flash of red and turned his head over to find the source. He walked over and was delighted to find fresh tomatoes.

“How much for these?” He asked the man running the stand. Romano was holding up two of the red orbs, and watched the man ponder his asking price.

“You can’t afford it.” The man said finally. Making Romano frown at him.

“Why the fuck not?” Romano asked angrily.

“I just don’t feel like it kid, fuck off.” The man replied, enjoying messing with the youngster.

Romano scowled darkly and something in his eyes flashed. Suddenly, a pile of other fruits fell down on the opposite side they were standing on. Causing a nearby horse to startle and knock over some of the other parts from the man’s market stall.

The man looked at Romano in fury and raised a hand to try and smack him. Before he could, a tanned hand got in the way. “I wouldn’t do that, amigo.”

Romano looked up and was relieved to see his father, Antonio had showed up. But, Antonio looked down and gave him an angry look telling him that this wouldn’t be over so quick.

The man looked between Romano and Antonio then scoffed. “Just take your kid and leave.” Antonio did just that, and grabbed Romano; dragging him away from the ruined stall. 

Romano was quiet but one thought swirled around his mind. "It's getting stronger..." He thought with a chill of fear. 


End file.
